moshisetsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blue dude
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Moshi sets Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Y U BAN ME Why do you ban me from chat I love chatting in your chat please unban me. Oneforseven (talk) 09:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Rainbowdashfan123. Rainbowdashfan123. is abusing his Admin rank in chat and I would like you to do something about it. Oneforseven (talk) 10:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) You're abusing power I'm reporting you to wikia : WHAT HAVE U DONE TO MY MONSTER? Plz gimme back my password! For the last time, if u don't tell me, I'll report u FOR REAL! For the last time, if u don't tell me, I'll report u to Wikia Staffs FOR REAL! Nice Job, Ellis, you officially copied off a Wiki by advertizing it as a complete idiot. http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Moshi_Monsters_Wiki Very original. That was sarcasm if you can't tell, advertising noob -_- ................ To be a admin 150 edits or be noticed. To be a rollback at least 500 edits or be nice and noticed. Okay, first off, why would admins need so little amount of edits, while Rollback 500 ._. You do realize that all Admins have rollback powers... right? -_- Nice job [[User:NickFusi0n|'That awkward moment when you realize the moment isn't even awkward.']] 12:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Block Hey, I am super sorry. I was just jealous of how your wikis become so popular. Please unblock me. I feel bad and I don't even remember your pass anyway. I am just jealous of your wikis. I will keep editing and won't change your user rights. This is my last chance and I know it. Just give me one more chance. Also I have had many chances and reasons to block you on the Moshi Monster's wiki but I haven't. Just saying Shelbypinky1 Talk Page (click here) 18:56, November 6, 2012 (UTC) answer my question on your about me page Shelbypinky1 (Sharpie Girl!) Talk Page (click here) 21:23, November 26, 2012 (UTC)